Best Friends
by TopsyCrets23
Summary: Axel and Roxas meet up at the usual spot at the clock tower after their missions, but Roxas has something on his mind. :No Yaoi:PG


**A/N: Happy Saturday guys! Halloween's tomorrow ^_^ I know you would think I would write something that had to do with Halloween, but to tell you the truth... the thought never crossed my mind ^_^; oh well... I'm sure you guys will be happy with this. And who knows, maybe I'll whip something out at the last minute ;) Sadly, there is no AKuRoku loveyness in here. I wrote this for a school thing so I had to tone it down. But, it's still kinda nice to see the friendship between these two. Happy early Halloween you guys, and have a wonderful weekend!**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I do not own this wonderful couple nor Kingdom hearts ;)**

**Word count: 547**

**Date: 10-30-10  
**

**

* * *

**

**Best Friends**

The evening sun shone a beautiful orange and red. A man with flaming red hair and a black coat sat on the edge of the clock tower, which stood over Twilight Town's train station. He had his hands linked behind his head and was leaning back- staring out over the town.

"I wonder where Roxas is," the man sighed quietly. Not long after though, did the man hear a shuffling sound behind him. He turned around and smiled when he saw a boy with spiky blonde hair sit next to him on the ledge. Said boy, like the redhead, was wearing a black cloak symbolizing what he is part of.

"Hey, Roxy!" The older man with red hair exclaimed. The one called _Roxy _rolled his eyes, but smiled afterword.

"Axel," he said, "I told you not to call me by that nickname. It's so… girly."

The one called _Axel _just grinned, before leaning back against the wall again. Roxas mimicked Axel, but then sat up again. "I almost forgot…" Roxas said as he pulled two popsicles out of his pocket and handed one to Axel. Axel grinned even wider and hastily accepted the blonde's offering.

"I knew something was missing from this picture," he said. Roxas nodded, and then they both went to quietly licking their ice cream. The sun was beginning to lower behind the distant hills and the time that had left was quickly decreasing. Roxas knew that is he was going to ask his question, it would have to be now.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Axel spoke up. "How was your mission? Did anything happen?" He asked worriedly. Roxas just smiled and leaned back.

"It was okay. I didn't go anywhere new today… just The Pridelands. To answer you other question, not much happened. If anything, it was kind of boring," Roxas explained.

"Oh," Axel said, "then why did it take you so long to get here?"

Roxas looked away from his friend. "No real reason… I was just thinking and stuff." Roxas then took another bite of his ice cream and continued to stare out at the sunset. Axel did the same, but asked a question moments later.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked. Roxas sighed and turned to look at the redhead. "Well… I was wondering something. Axel, do you know what best friends are?"

Axel was taken back by the blonde's question. _That's what's been bothering him?_ Axel thought to himself. He scratched his head and smiled at Roxas. "Well, you know what friends are right?" Roxas nodded. "Well, it's kind of like that," Axel continued, "except stronger. Not as strong as love, mind you, but still stronger. Best friends have a bond that's hard to break. Best friends would do anything for each other or keep any secret. Best friends protect each other, no matter what would happen," Axel finished, looking at the sunset again.

Roxas bit his lip and stared at Axel. "Are… are we best friends?" Roxas asked timidly. Axel thought about it for a few seconds and looked at Roxas, grinning. "Yeah, I guess we are," he said happily.

Roxas sighed in content and took a bite of his ice cream. "I'm glad," he whispered. Axel nodded.

"Me too."

* * *

**That's it (I apologize for this being so short... I hadn't realized it until now XD) :) Please review and if you see any mistakes, please tell me! I'll try and get some AkuRoku Halloweenness in tomorrow, but I can't say I will. It doesn't hurt to hope though!**

**-MrsPeterBishop  
**


End file.
